The use of solidification technology is often used to generate solid block detergents and other chemistries in institutional and industrial operations. Often solidification is used by casting a melted composition, by extrusion and/or pressing by applying high pressures to generate the desired solid block formulation. These and other solidification technologies require expensive equipment and advanced technical know-how.
Solidification technologies can be used for a variety of solid chemistries. Depending upon the formulation of the solid chemistries there may be a need to separate a two or more part chemistry into more than one solid formulations. For certain chemistries there is a further need to separate solid formulations by multiple inputs that feed or dispense from a single product source outlet or a single fluid outlet. Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop an apparatus for dispensing solid chemistries having multiple inputs to maintain separate handling of the reactive chemistries until the solids are contacted by a water source for dispensing from a single outlet.